Light's Hope
by Hi no Hime
Summary: Light's thoughts on Hope from the beginning of the game, set after the fight with Alexander.  Spoilers for anything before then.  My first story so please be nice, and please reveiw. rewritten.


This is my first story so please be nice.

Summary- Light's thought on Hope. Set just after the fight with Alexander.

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or any of the characters.

The first time I saw him I didn't know what to think. He seemed so like such a kid, he was just a kid. I wasn't sure how to handle him, what to do. He was weak, I was positive he would slow me down. I didn't have the time or patience to baby-sit some brat who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. But after that fight with Odin, things changed. Hell maybe they changed before that, but with that fight, I began to realize that maybe he wasn't just some little kid who decided to follow me. I began to really pay attention to him, the way he fought, the way he talked, and I realized that maybe we weren't so different after all.

Our time in the Grappa Whitewood really changed my opinion of him. I saw a determination in him that was rare for anyone, especially someone so young. But he led his own in battle, learning new tactics and how to use his size and lack of physical strength as an advantage. Never once did he complain about my methods. He struggled a bit to keep up, but never gave up. He was so willing to learn too, everything I said was taken to heart. I could see him trying to use every suggestion I gave. I told him my personal motto and I could see it being engraved into his very core.

When he started talking about Snow and his mother, Nora, I became scared for him, I knew that I was cold, heartless; at least that's what I wanted everyone to think. Serah knew the real me, knew Claire. I decided I couldn't let him become what I had become. I tried to talk some sense into him, but he wouldn't listen, he was too blinded by hate, a similar hate that I had once felt. I began to think that maybe I didn't have the right to try to stop him, but I had to, I couldn't let him become me.

After we were separated in Palumpolum I became nervous. I didn't like him being so far away. I knew where they were going, but he was with Snow. I knew his hatred for the self-proclaimed hero. I was worried, not just for Hope's safety, but for his sanity. Would being so close to the object of the anger drive him mad? The com-call did little to alleviate my fears. Then we say the explosion, and my heart nearly stopped. I ran as fast as I could to get there, to him.

When we were reunited, and he told me that Operation Nora was through, I felt so relieved. Like a giant weight had been lifted. I realized that if HE could forgive Snow, let go of that anger, then maybe I could too. I decided to give Snow a chance. It didn't mean that I liked him, but if he could protect Serah, and make her happy, then I wouldn't stand in the way, besides he saved Hope. But if he ever hurt her I would kill him.

He showed me all of that. As we held each other and promised to protect one another, I felt a warmth in my chest that hadn't been there in a long time. When we got to his father's house, I grew anxious, that he might decide to stay, I wanted him to stay with me, no I NEEDED him to stay. I already felt protective of him, but after Palumpolum I began to want him around. He was no longer a nuisance, a tag-along; he was my partner, my apprentice, and my friend.

After we left Hope's father I felt relieved, he had stayed with me, not that he had much of a choice. Snow and his new friend Fang had said that it was possible to save Serah. My heart showed, not that I showed it much. I had a new mission, we had a new mission. We could save her. I knew Hope would follow me, that he would help me. He told me so, during our downtime on the _Linblum. _He seemed anxious around Raines and Rygdea. I figured it was just him not trusting any military. We were both a bit on edge. Snow and Fang were fine, but then they were vouching for them.

When we got to the _Palamecia _I kept Hope close. I just couldn't let him out of my sight; I needed him to be safe. I wanted to keep him out of the fights, but I knew there was no way he would stay on the sidelines. No only that, but he was also the best ravager and medic we had. He thrived on being helpful, and I could tell that he favored me a bit more than the others. Every time we got hurt, no matter the damage Fang or Snow had sustained, unless their injuries were life threatening, I was healed first. And I welcomed it. Snow tried to call him on it, but a quick gut-shot from me shut him up quickly.

Though our reunion with Sazh and Vanille was cut short, I could sense the change in everyone's mood. The very atmosphere seemed lighter, if only for a moment. Learning the truth about Dysley, the Sanctum, our Focus, all of it was difficult to hear. To find out that everything we ever believed in was nothing but a lie; it almost tore us in two. The knowledge that Serah could be saved and Hope were the only things keeping me going. I still needed to protect him, I had made a promise. I could tell that was what gave him strength as well.

The fight with Dysley was almost as difficult as what he told us. We barley made it out alive. Hope fought bravely. He was getting better, one day me may even be better than me, maybe. Once on theArk, he stayed close. I no longer need to keep an eye on him, he barely left my side. I think he was afraid. By then I couldn't blame him, mere weeks ago he had been just an average, everyday teenager. Now he was fighting for his life on a near hourly basis, and trying to find a way to save the world, while looking for a way to prevent everyone from turning into homicidal monsters. It was a lot to handle, and he did so very maturely. It seemed as if every time I turned around he was finding a new way to impress me and gaining more respect by the minute.

It turns out that Hope's mistrust of Raines was not a mistake. When he confronted us I became so angry. He was supposed to be our friend, our ally, but instead he was working for the enemy. Looking back I can understand his reasoning for wanting to kill us, our goals were the same after all, but he wouldn't consider an alternative. I regret having to kill him, but I couldn't let him hurt Hope. That fight left us with a lot more to think about. Then Fang lost control. Again, I understand her reasons, but I couldn't justify the deaths of hundreds of thousand just to save my friends. That's a lie, I would do anything to protect Serah and Hope, even if it meant letting all of those people die, but I knew that's not what either of them would want. So I stood firm, and when Bahamut appeared I stopped it from killing Fang. I then fought along side Fang and Vanille, until she was able to take control. We managed to convince Fang to look for an alternative. I think Vanille was the final deciding factor for her, just like Hope would be mine at this point.

Pulse is like nothing we had ever seen before. The creatures are similar to what we know on Cocoon, but there are some the likes we could never imagine in our wildest dreams. We searched the area some before Fang and Vanille tell us that they recognize the area. They say it has changed in the last 500 years, but not so much that they can't find their way. We find a safe spot to camp until we figure out where to go.

Hope volunteered to go find some food; he took Sazh's chocobo chick with him. Then my worst fears became reality. The chick rushed to us, squawking the whole way, but Hope was no where to be seen. I couldn't breath; I rushed in the direction he had gone, thinking that some beast must have gotten the best of him. When I finally found him I was relived to see him in one piece, but he was unconscious. The others were right behind me; Snow walked over and carried him back to camp, giving me reassuring words as he passed by. Back at camp I had to find ways to stay busy until he woke up. When he finally did he started talking about how we should head to Oerba, and that we should leave him behind because he was weak. I couldn't believe what he was saying, didn't he realize how much he had improved, and how much I relied on him.

Then Alexander appeared. Hope just couldn't believe that something so massive could come from him. I knew though, I had no doubt that Hope had real power within him. We fought to tame the massive Eidolon, together with our friends, and he finally tamed the beast. Okay, so beast might not be the right word, but the idea remains. After the battle Hope seemed to regain his confidence, we decided to go to Oerba, with him, not that I would ever leave him. So in the morning we leave for the next part of our journey. None knows what is to come, but I know that I can make it, as long as Hope is by my side.

A/N: Okay here is the rewrite. I hope it's better than the original; my son kept coming in and distracting me and I really wanted to post something. I want to thank Rhyannath and AssasinZAssasin for your reviews. I did try to address some of your concerns, obviously it is longer, and I corrected the misspellings that I caught. Any grammar issues are done on purpose, this is suppose to be Light's inner thought's and I don't now about you, but I do not think grammatically correct. Please let me know what you think, and if you catch any mistakes I didn't. Thanks.


End file.
